new sister
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: what to do when leo tells you you have a long lost sister


I don't own any of these characters they belong to constance m burge ,spelling t

I don't own any of these characters they belong to constance m burge ,spelling t.v and wb entertainment television.

New sister

Paige was standing in front of the manor. Wow she was finally here. And now she had to go and knock on that door and meet her two new sisters. Paige was 25 years old and just found out a few weeks ago that she had three sisters. And that they had all lived together for the past four years. One of her new sisters had past away. But that was not all. She had also found out that she had some destiny but she had no clue what her dad had been talking about. Actually as she had found out the man she had been calling dad wasn't really her dad and neither was the women who had raised her. they had come up to her apartment that day a few weeks ago with a very serious expression. And that they needed to talk to her and that she had to keep an open mind. She said that she would by the time her parents where done explaining to her about her heritage she had had to sit down. Everything they had told her sounded like some fairytale they had told her when she was little this was to weird for words. How did they expect her to believe this nonsense? She had laughed at them and told them she would think it over. Her parents had told her birthmother had been a witch and her father was… what had he called it a white lighter. Then he told her that he had been a white lighter himself but had clipped his wings because he had loved her mom so much he hadn't wanted to age. She remembered that she had gone to bed that night still chuckling to he self. She also remembers wondering what her parents where up to. It probably had something to do with her birthday that was coming up in a few weeks. She had then fallen asleep.

She heard a voice calling her name but she couldn't place it to anyone she knew. She opened her eyes to find a very beautiful woman standing at the end of her bed. Don't be scared she had said. I am here to talk to you about the subject you parents have talked to you about earlier. Paige sat up in the bed now. How did this woman know she had had this talk with her parents? Patty could see that Paige was getting scared. She knew she had to do something or say something and not freak this young woman out. "I won't hurt you I promise she said. I will stay on this side of the room and I will not move. But you really have to listen to me your life depends on it and so do the lives of your sisters". As she said this woman got tears to her eyes. "If you will give me a few minutes I will explain it to you" so patty explained the reason why she had dropped Paige of with her parents and about piper, prue and phoebe. "So I have three sisters" well yeah you do hmm you used to have three" patty says with tears in her eyes. "Your oldest sister prue passed away a few weeks ago. You see you and your sisters are witches and are called the charmed once me and your dad Sam had decided that we wanted to keep you away from all this because the other three could handle all this and we didn't want you to get hurt. Now this tragedy has happened and piper and phoebe are in real danger since the power of three has been broken. And the thing is that we need you to restore the power of three. And forfill your destiny. Save your sisters" patty finished. "You know I have to say mom and dad are really going out of their way to do something weird for my birthday. How do they do this with the light? It looks like you are glowing or something?" Paige was smiling now." Paige honey this is not a joke" patty looked at her then she looked up at the sky and said, "Leo I need your help here". And as if out of nothing these blue lights filled her room and this gorgeous guy appeared in her room. "Wow nice trick there buddy " Paige couldn't resist saying. But she was getting a little scared .no matter how much her parents wanted to surprise her for her birthday she knew they would not be able to afford a grand scheme like this. Leo walked over to the bed and looked Paige straight in the eyes and for some strange reason Paige trusted this guy. he didn't scare her at all. He told her he was a white lighter just like her birth dad had been and that he was a guardian angel for witches of sort. Not only that he was married to one of her sisters and he also told her, as soon as he was done here he had to go to the manor and talk to piper and phoebe and let them know about her. Well at least that was something. They didn't know about her either. Then Leo told her that she needed to go to San Francisco and meet with the two of them. She had wondered what her sisters would look like. And Leo had pulled out a picture of all three her sisters it was taken when Leo and piper had gotten married. She could see that she had traits of all three her sisters but she looked more like prue. Then she did the other two. "So you expect me to go there and just step in prue's place? I don't think that is gonna go over to well with piper and phoebe". Paige said with a small smile. The thought of having sisters started to intrigue her. That is why I have to go to the manor and talk to them. Here is a phone number call it in a two days and ill make sure the girls are there and you can talk to them. Paige agreed and then Leo and patty orbed out but not before patty had walked over and had given her a little hug "I have wanted to do that ever since we gave you to our friends. I will be back in the few weeks and we can talk." After they had left Paige lied back down on the bed wondering if this had all been a dream. But as she found out over the next few weeks She hadn't been dreaming that night.

Leo had orbed in to the manor and in his room expecting to find piper. But she wasn't there. He didn't have to think as where to find her. He walked to prue's room and sure enough there she was. She was standing in front of the window. And looking out to the moon and stars no doubt having her own conversation with prue. She had been coming to this room a lot the past few days it gave her comfort. Leo just there for a few minutes looking at her the moon just caught her face right and it gave her hair the perfect glow. Just looking at her standing there Leo got this feeling in his stomach he got when he looked at her the first time it took his breath away. The only thing that was different was the look in her eyes. They still shinned like they used to but there was so much sadness in them that it broke his heart. But there was no way he could help get it out of there. Prue had been one of the three most important people in pipers live and losing her had about destroyed her and phoebe. The sisters had gotten very close after prue had passed away. Leo walked over to the window and put his arm around her waist and put his head on her shoulder kissing her cheek. Piper moved back leaning in to him. "Tell her hi from me" Leo whispered. As he wiped the tear away that was going down her cheek with his thumb. Piper turned around and put her face on his chest. Leo let her cry not saying a word just stroking her hair and letting the locks fall trough his finger. He knew words at this moment where not going to help no matter what he would say. After letting her cry. He led her to the bed. And pulled her on his lap. Piper put her arms around his neck. "Please tell me there is no demon out there again"? "No there isn't I just need to talk to you and phoebe". Leo said with a serious face. "That sounds important " piper said as she looked at him. "It is piper it is probably one of the most important things I ever have to tell you. Is phoebe around"? Piper looked at him and got a little scared but she got up and walked to phoebe rooms and knocked at the door. Phoebe was lying on the bed clutching prue's old teddy bears. Looking at her piper could scarcely hold her tears back. She walked over to the bed and whispered to her sister to wake up. Phoebe woke up with a jolt. "Prue" "No phoebe it me" piper said as the tear did escape from her eye. Phoebe looked at her in bewilderment "she was here piper" phoebe said as the tears rolled down. "I want her back I promise I will be better if they just send her back to us I will even let go of Cole ". Piper just took phoebe in her arms. "It was just a dream sweetie she is not coming back" piper whispered. And both of them knew they had tried every thing short of black magic and even that had crossed their minds. Phoebe calmed down and looked at piper. "I m sorry piper it just seems I cant stop myself from crying these days". "Don't worry I just got done myself ". Piper smiles at her. "But Leo is here and he needs to talk to us" she informed her sister. "And no it is not a demon". She said as she saw the horrified look in phoebe's eyes. Both sisters got up and walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Leo pacing up and down the living room.

"Okay Leo what is going on". Piper wants to know as she looks at her husband pacing a hole in the carpet "and please sit down you are making nervous". Leo stopped and looked at the sisters. I think you guys should sit down. Both girls looked at one another and then back to Leo. Both where getting worried they had never seen Leo like this before and it got them worried. "Okay now spill" phoebe said whom had had about enough. Leo took a seat across from the girls he then looked up at the sky and said "you are going to owe me big time for this one" then he turned his attention back to the to sister staring at him in anticipation. "I don't really know how to start this but I guess I just have to come out and tell you. Remember the letters we found from Sam to your mom"? Leo said looking at the girls. They both nodded in agreement. "Well it looks that they where involved more than anyone ever knew. Even the elders". He stopped for a second and looked at piper and phoebe. He then continued "it seems that they had a small ceremony not much unlike ours piper. And they got married". Once again Leo stopped to look at the girls. Amazement plastered on their faces. "How did you know this"? Piper wants to know. "That is where I am coming to piper" Leo answers. As he goes on. "They found out the day after prue got killed". The girls cringed as he spoke the words. "The elders where very upset and very worried about the power of three and all the innocents. Then patty and grams showed up the next day and told them they had to tell them something and they where not going to be happy". Leo stopped again and once again looked at them. "Go on Leo". Piper said knowing what ever her husband was going to say was going to somehow change their lives forever. And looking to phoebe she knew she was thinking the same thing. So Leo went on with his story. " Not only did your mom and Sam get married. They had a baby. A little girl. And her name is Paige". He stopped to let it all sink in to the girls. There was surprise, confusing, anger and pain in the girl's eyes. Nothing was said for a few minutes and Leo thought it wise not to add to it for right now. He had to give them the time to swallow this. Now it was time for piper to get up and to start pacing. Phoebe just sat and curled her legs under her self not really looking at anything. Leo remained in his seat waiting for what was about to erupt. And sure enough there it came. Piper was the first one to find her voice. And to say she was pissed would have been an understatement.

Piper stooped in her tracks and looked at Leo. "How long have you know about this". "I just found out this morning". Leo said. He knew she would have asked this question. He also the next one that was coming, all though this one was coming from phoebe. "Have you met her"? "Yeah I just saw her few hours ago. She didn't know and I had to go and explain it to her as well". He added to it. "So didn't know we existed either" piper asked. "Yes she didn't know either and to say the least she was surprised". "So now I bet the elders want us to welcome her to the family to restore the power of three, or am I wrong in thinking that "? Piper stated. "Yeah that is the short of it but they also think that it is good that you guys knew no matter what". "Well what if we decided that we don't want to get to know her and on top of that, what if we decided that we don't want to be witches anymore. That we decided that we want to give up our powers". Phoebe said. "You don't mean that do you phoebe"? Leo asked as he looked at her in surprise. "Actually" piper came in between the two of them. "We talked about that exact thing last night we really don't want to do this without prue, she was the one that held us together and she was the one that got us out of the most perils we where in. why keep these damn powers if we don't even want them anymore." She ended. "Because even if you wanted to do this the elders wouldn't let you. You guys are too important for the future, you guys have these powers now and you can't give them back. Not only that do you really think that prue would want you to give up your powers"? "She left she has no saying in it anymore" phoebe said. "PHOEBE" piper screamed, as she looked at her little sister. "Sorry I didn't mean that". Phoebe said. Pipe sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I just can't get over the fact that it seems as if the elders want us to replace prue". She said the tears coming down her cheek. "I understand that the elders want us to keep our powers but to add someone new to it. I just don't know" she said as she looked at her husband." I understand what you are saying piper but don't you even want to know what she looks like. I mean she is part of you guys and it isn't her fault either". As Leo walks over and puts his arms around his wife. Piper leans in to him. "I have the feeling we are replacing prue if we do this," she said again. "Well what about this you and phoebe". As he pulls phoebe to his other side. Phoebe also leans in to him. "Just invite her to come here and you get to know each other. And I will orb up there and tell them that you guys need a wiccan break and make sure that the demons get handled by some other witches". Both the girls look at each other and give a nod. Leo gives a little smile and gives both piper and phoebe a kiss on their heads and orbs up. "Jeez how are we going to deal with this" piper says as she scoots over and takes phoebe in her arms. "I don't know piper I don't know". Phoebe says.

A few weeks had gone by and today were the day that they would meet there new little sister. She was doing to arrive any minute now. Piper was upstairs getting dresses as Leo looked at her. It seemed that piper had turned more in to her self ever since he had told her and phoebe. Phoebe had gotten used to idea and understood that Paige was not going to replace prue. But Leo was a little worried about his wife. He caught her in his arms as she walked past him and pulled her on the bed. How are you doing he wanted to know. "How do you think I am feeling I am about to meet my long lost sister. I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean to be so mean I guess I still have to get used to idea". "Its okay piper I would feel the same way just give her a chance okay". Piper promised just as the doorbell rang. "She is here"! Phoebe said as she walked up to piper. Leo orbed downstairs and opened the door. There was Paige nervous as she could be. "Hi Leo". She said glad that he was here. Cause by this time she was convinced that her sisters must hate her and was ready to bolt. "Hey Paige come on in". Leo said with a big smile on his face. Then he stepped to the side to give Paige entrance to the manor. Paige walked in slowly and with caution I mean her sisters where witches after all. Leo led her to the living room and told her to take a seat. Paige sat down fidgeting with her fingers. She heard a noise from behind and turned around to find two women staring at her. Leo walked over and took their hands. " So I guess ill do the introductions," he said. " Piper, phoebe this is Paige. Paige these are your sisters the gorgeous one over there is my wife and your oldest sister piper. And that beautiful women over there is your older sister phoebe". Phoebe it tough it sounded strange to be called older sister. She had always been the baby. Piper looked at Leo and gave him a smile and then walked over to Paige. "As usually my husband has to go overboard. Hi. But he had one thing wrong as she looks at Leo. I am not your oldest sister". As she walked over to the commode and took a picture of prue down. "This is our oldest sister prue she passed away a few weeks ago. But I guess Leo has told you that already". She hands the picture to Paige. "Yes he did and I am sorry " Paige said as she took the picture from piper. Phoebe had come closer to and sat down on the couch next to Paige. "So I guess Leo also told you about us all being witches and our powers". "Yeah he did and I have to say I am not sure what think about that" Paige said a little inbarrest. "That is okay we had four years to get used to it and trust me half the time we don't even know what to think of it" piper said looking at Leo. Leo looked up at the sky. "I have to go they say it is important ". "Yeah, yeah they always say it is " piper said as she waited to receive his kiss. Leo leaned in and gave her kiss. Midway kiss he orbs out. "Wow I would really hate that". Paige laughed. "You are telling me" piper laughed. And it was as if that broke the ice little gesture from Leo. The girls got comfortable on the couch and started to get to know one another.

Leo looked down and smiled he knew that little thing would get them talking. When he turned he saw patty standing next to him. She gave him a hug and told him thanks for everything he had done to get the girls together. And she agreed that the elder owed him a big one.

The end


End file.
